Technical Field
The present invention elates to computer operating system arid, in particular to a server architecture providing application caching and security verification.
Description of the Related Art
The growth of the Internet's importance to business, along with the increased dependence upon corporate networks, has created a demand for more secure and efficient computer systems. The traditional solution to this problem has been to depend upon improvements in hardware performance to make up for the performance penalty that is typically incurred when a computer system is made more secure and stable. Increased interconnectivity has also created a need for improved interoperability amongst a variety of computers that are now connected to one another. One solution to the problem of the variety of computers interconnected via the Internet and corporate networks has been the development of portable architecture neutral programming languages. The most widely known of these is the Java™ programming language, though, there are numerous other-architecture neutral languages.
Architecture neutral programming languages allow programs downloaded from a server computer to a client computer to be interpreted and executed locally. This is possible because the compiler generates partially compiled intermediate byte-code, rather than fully compiled native machine code. In order to run a program, the client machine uses an interpreter to execute the compiled byte-code. The byte-codes provide an architecture neutral object file format, which allows the code to be transported to multiple platforms. This allows the program to be run on any system which implements the appropriate interpreter and run-time system. Collectively, the interpreter and runtime system implement a virtual machine, this structure results in a very secure language.
The security of this system is premised on the ability of the byte-code to be verified independently by the client computer. Using the Java™ programming language or some other virtual machine implementing technology, a client can ensure that the downloaded program will not crash the user's computer or perform operations for which it does not have permission.
The traditional implementations of architecture neutral languages are not without problems. While providing tremendous cross platform support, the current implementations of architecture neutral languages require that every client performs its own verification and interpretation of the intermediate code. The high computation and memory requirements of a verifier, compiler and interpreter restrict the applicability of these technologies to powerful client computers.
Another problem with performing the verification process on the client computer is that any individual within an organization may disable some or of the checks performed on downloaded code. The current structure of these systems makes security management at the enterprise level almost impossible. Since upgrades of security checking software must be made on every client computer, the cost and time involved in doing such upgrades makes it likely that outdated or corrupt copies of the verifier or interpreter exist within an organization. Even when an organization is diligent in maintaining a client based security model, the size of the undertaking in a large organization increases the likelihood that there will be problems.
There is a need for a scalable distributed system architecture that provides a mechanism for client computers to request and execute applets in a safe manner without requiring the client machines to have local resources to compile or verify the code. There is a further need for a system in which the applets may be cached in either an intermediate architecture neutral form or machine specific form in order to increase overall system performance and efficiency.